Wanted:Archangel
by SleeplessTuesday
Summary: Mass Effect Western AU. An ex Sheriff travels across the dusty plains to find a new addition to her team. [One shot]


Two long shadows fell behind two women as they walked through the dust. Beads of sweat meeting her brow, she promptly removed her hat and wiped along with the cuff of her sleeve. Her red hair caught the light as she gazed up to the bluest of skies with a deep sigh.

Flicking out her white coat the second woman stood beside the red head. Carefully she ran a hand through her long black hair and looked into the distance. She could see the old mining city ahead and felt her anticipation quake with dread.

Drifting out of the town odd sheets of brown paper spread out along the dusty plains. Skimming along the paper flipped and flew in all directions before soon enough it caught along the leg of the red headed woman. Bending down she picked it up and scanned the sheet.

"Huh." She grunted.

"What is it?" The dark haired woman spoke, approaching to read over her shoulder.

Turning to her, the red head smiled. "_Archangel_." She repeated from the poster in her hands, "_Wanted Dead – collect bounty from Blue Suns, Blood Pack and Eclipse._" She folded the paper and tucked it into the pocket of her long brown coat. "Sounds like my man."

* * *

"Omega." Miranda took a deep breath as she smoothed out her long black hair, flicking her white coat to rid it of the dirt that had collected on it. "What a piss hole."

Chuckling a return, Shepard briefly looked around the wasting city. She'd heard that this old mining town had once been nothing but a sleepy village at the edge of the frontier, but that was before the gangs and scum had moved in and all the decent people had fled or died.

There were mining facilities near the higher edges of the hills surrounding the city, while at the centre wooden shacks and saloons layered most of the rotten city. She could see that the centre of town had been built and rebuild several times over by the mix of architecture and shoddy craftsmanship. _Suppose there isn't much trade for carpenters in a place like this._

However beyond the centre of town loomed an old fort, from the days when the law had any standing in this forsaken excuse for a city. Now the fort was just a relic, a reminder of how the lawless had won.

"You mentioned a contact, Miranda." Shepard kept her voice low as she watched her back. They approached the main sector and central area of the city. She knew the types that stuck to the darker underbelly of the frontier, he didn't want to meeting them, not yet if she could help it. That kind of encounter so early on would only be a waste of bullets, and alert the gangs to her presence.

Although she felt all eyes on her and her companion, she assumed it was because of how rare the sight of two women travelling this far out was without a man accompanying them. Or maybe it was just that they were wearing much more clothing than most women in this Godless town seemed to wear.

Shuffling her high black boots, obviously disgusted by the dust and dirt that had collected on them, Miranda glanced up to Shepard before scanning the area.

"He should be around-"

"Welcome to Omega!" A thin man ran up to the women, he was wrinkled and scarred with a cowardly high pitched voice. Shepard narrowed her eyes, ready to reach for her revolvers if need be. Miranda didn't even try and hide the distaste on her face as he continued. "Your new here, aren'tcha?"

Miranda turned to Shepard, giving her a leering stare before they both looked back to the scarred coward.

"I can always tell. allow me to..."

Shrinking back as a heavy man approached the group, the scarred man cowered, "Oh hello Moklan, I was just."

"Leave Fargot. Now."

Shepard raised her eyebrows from beneath her wide brimmed brown hat and stared at the exchange before her. Soon the skinny man had fled and left the larger man with the two new comers.

"Blasted scavengers. Welcome to Omega, Shepard."

She cocked her head to one side and folded her arms, studying the man. "You know who I am?"

"Of course, we had you tagged the moment you entered the area." His low voice replied, "You're not as subtle as you think. Aria wants to know what brings a dead Sheriff to Omega. Suggest you go to Afterlife and present yourself."

With a deep frown Shepard shook her head, red hair flicking out. "I'll talk to your boss when I'm damn well ready."

"Then you'd better get ready. No one keeps Aria waiting. Afterlife. Now." He ordered before stomping off, and out of Shepard's sight.

"Well, that was pleasant." Miranda huffed, tracing her eyes across the cityscape surrounding them, folding her arms.

"Seems like I'm popular here too."

* * *

"No one said you could talk, ya jackass." First came the throaty voice, then came the sound of a boot stomping on some ones face. A Sound you never forgot, especially if you'd ever been on the receiving end of the boot.

Shepard approached from behind, making sure that Miranda was behind her watching for anyone who might fancy dancing. She flared her brown coat, revealing her white shirt and tight waistcoat. As she rested her hand on either hip, beside her holstered revolvers. She'd never felt right without them on her belt, even if this guy was her contact, it didn't mean she had to trust him.

"Zaeed Massani?" Shepard's voice rang out in the dark alleyway as she spied the bleeding mess of a man beneath the shaven headed hatless man standing a few heads taller than her.

"Yeah. That's me. You must be Sheriff Shepard." Throaty voice replied as he turned his back on the man he'd beaten and looked down at the red headed woman. He grazed a stare behind to Miranda, but didn't linger before focusing on the more important woman.

A large scar covered the right side of his face, his clothing a patchwork of gang patterns and standard vagabond rags. His face grim, aged and scrunched into a deep frown. "What brings the law to a place like this?"

"I'm not the law." Shepard corrected. She wasn't, she'd technically died two years ago – run off her wagon when attacked by the very gang she was hunting. It had taken her most of that time to recover while plotting her revenge.

That was before she'd heard about a new gang attacking villages on the edge of the frontier. Before she found out that no one was doing a damn thing to save these people. Maybe the Sheriff was still there somewhere, maybe that law abiding side to her was never really gone._ Damn morals are hard to shake._

Zaeed nodded, moving his attentions from the man he'd beaten to the floor and back to Shepard. "So what do ya want from me?"

"I'm recruiting." Shepard eased her body back, swinging her hip to one side. She took control of the situation by seeming relaxed yet she knew she could easily shoot anyone dead if they started anything.

"I've already paid your fee." Miranda chimed in, still watching from behind Shepard.

Zaeed nodded once again, "Yeah." He replied to her before resting his mismatched eyes on Shepard, "So what are we afta first?"

Shepard fixed her hat and backed away from Zaeed. Moving down the dark alleyway, past Miranda, to rejoin the scum of Omega at the centre of the city. "First, we hunt down Archangel."

* * *

All types for anyone's tastes, every type of woman could be found at Afterlife but always for a price. They moved to the beat of the piano's plinky, plonky music. Clothed, but showing enough skin to turn even the most morally white man's head.

Luckily for her she eased her way through the crowd of the saloon with minimal attention. Miranda followed closely but she drew more attention than Shepard would have liked. Being obviously more feminine than Shepard with her tight white corset, trousers and high black boots. She suited this setting more, with her figure complimented by her clothing in such a way that turned men away from the sparsely clothed whores and towards her.

Zaeed seemed to hang back, but moved through the crowd in the same direction as Shepard and Miranda. He eyed the women, but new that he had a job to do, although when this was all over, he had it in good mind to return to this place for some relaxation.

Ignoring those around her, but ever mindful of potential attacks, Shepard saw the raised balcony at the far end, and the woman who sat atop like a Queen overseeing her subjects. _That must be Aria._

Cold steel against her temple as she reached the top of the stairs. Turning towards it, she saw a darkly clothed man holding the gun. Quickly Miranda and Zaeed were either side, guns drawn and facing those that met them.

They were out numbered, they had more guns and more men. Shepard didn't reach for her weapons, but instead gazed over to the back of the crowd. There she was the woman in white, bright even in the low lighting of the saloon.

"I was told your the person to talk to, if I have questions." Shepard spoke, the cold steel against her head almost burning away at her.

With a smile Aria motioned to the group and all of them holstered their guns. She turned, parting her men and stepping between. "Depends on the questions."

Thankful not to have anyone aiming at her, Shepard nodded at Miranda and Zaeed to stand down. "You run Omega?" She asked, returning to Aria. She wore a thin white jacket over a black corset, her ample breasts held tight, her legs covered in pure white trousers. She didn't seem to have any weapons on her person, but looking around Shepard could see that each of these men surrounding her_ were_ her weapons.

"Ha." Aria chortled, she spun around and raised her arms to the air. Standing at the top of the balcony, watching Afterlife buzz beneath.

_"I am Omega."_

Shepard narrowed her eyes and dared to step further towards the self proclaimed Queen of Omega. No one stopped her, so she stood at the centre of the group, each of Aria's men leering at the former sheriff.

"...Omega has no titled ruler and only one rule," Aria continued, spinning back to Shepard and sitting on her plush sofa. " _'Don't fuck with Aria.'_ "

Shepard gave out a breathy chuckle, a smirk appearing at the edges of her lips. "I like it, easy to remember."

Aria narrowed her eyes, black markings around her clear blue eyes frowning. "It you fail to remember, some one will remind you." She threatened. "So tell me, what brings a ghost to my city?"

Shepard nodded, glancing up from below the wide brim of her hat. "I'm trying to track down Archangel."

"You and half of Omega. You want him dead, too?"

With a smirk she shook her head, staring into her eyes. "Just tell me how to find him."

Aria surprisingly didn't press Shepard's resolve and instead nodded back to her earnestly. "Very well."

* * *

Signing up had been easy. No questions asked.

"They must really want him dead." Miranda remarked in a hushed voice as she stalked closer to Shepard.

"Well they wont get to him before I do."

They followed the Blue Suns representative to a larger group of bounty hunters. Zaeed chuckled to himself as he watched the soft skinned, never held a gun before, so called bounty hunters load their weapons, sharpen their blades and fasten their holsters.

"No wonda Archangel had been kicking their asses." Zaeed chortled.

From the stories Aria had spoken and from the hushed voices of the bounty hunters they stood among, Shepard was learning more and more about the man and legend of Archangel. He'd turned up several months before and that was when the gangs of Omega had started having problems. Seems he made his own ruling on the bastards that went rogue in this unlawful place.

No one hated each other more than the Blue Suns, Blood Pack or Eclipse – they were constantly at war on the streets of this old mining city. Only recently had they joined together, one uniting factor, one reason, one thing that they hated more than each other.

Shepard was liking the sound of Archangel more and more.

Holed up in the old fort at the top of the city was where they'd cornered him. Seemed fitting that the last symbol of the law would be his resting ground. He'd been up there for days, fighting off any one who'd come near.

Miranda glanced over to Shepard, fearing the fire blazing deep in her green eyes. Shepard nodded at the two beside her, whether they liked it or not they'd follow Shepard's lead. Through the young gunslingers she met the Blue Sun's representative.

"We're heading out to the fort."

He nodded. "You only get paid if Archangel is dead." he looked the small woman up and down and shrugged his heavy shoulders.

Shepard pushed passed and entered the stronghold. Archangel had a good set up, there was a bridge that connected with the fort and a thick wooden door blocking any way in. If he had any sense then he'd use the bridge to funnel anyone who came for him and shoot them before they even reached the door. Judging by the bodies that were on the bridge or beneath, she guessed that was exactly what he'd been doing.

_Smart man._

Gun fire rang out loud, bullets flying overhead as the bounty hunters decided to strike just as Shepard had stepped out towards the bridge. She withdrew her guns and ran along with them, followed by her team. This was their moment, they'd strike the door down, with the numbers they had mounted behind them it would be easy.

Bullet after bullet flew out of the fort and slammed straight between the eyes of those around Shepard. She'd seen accuracy like that before, _but where?_

The door seemed like it was already weakened from previous attempts, and with the countless large men thundering down the bridge, dodging bullets, they soon ripped a hole right through it.

"Move it!" Shepard shouted to Miranda and Zaeed. She had no time to linger, if she didn't act soon Archangel would be killed for sure. She slammed into the wooden door, pressing herself through the hole. She saw the men race up the steps and quickly withdrew her revolvers and shot as many as she could. Archangel seemed to do the rest as the men who'd gotten inside soon became nothing but a pile of bodies.

"Barricade that damn door." She ordered and both Miranda and Zaeed went to work using whatever they could find in the fort to support the door.

Shepard raced as fast as she could towards the steps, heading towards where Archangel's sniping position was. Before she could reach the top of the stairs, the sudden sound of a bullet cut through the air. Knocking the wind out of Shepard, she fell to her knees.

Archangel had shot her.

* * *

"Shepard!"

A woman's voice called out. Hurrying over to the fallen body on the stairs.

He faltered. He was dreaming, all the nights without sleep, the days without much food. _Shepard? No it couldn't be. It couldn't. _

"Shepard?" The name fell from his breath, hanging in the air around him.

* * *

"Damn it!" Shepard shouted. A storm raging inside as she pressed her hands to the floor. She couldn't see any blood. She picked herself up, red hair slick and messy atop her head. She reached for her hat and saw a large bullet hole cut through the middle.

The thump and pound of the newly barricaded door awakened her from the shock and she quickly ran down the edge of the fort and towards the balcony at the front.

"Archangel?" Rounding the corner she gazed at the angled form quietly sniping the final scout on the bridge.

Slowly he sat back, away from the windows, slinging his rifle onto his back. He removed his hat and lowered the deep blue scarf that had been covering his face. "Shepard?" He breathed, his voice sounding exhausted. "I thought you were dead."

Eye wide, she couldn't believe her own vision. Those precise shots, the style of tactics, the morality, _how did she not guess?_

"Garrus." Shaking her head she approached him slowly, old boots clipping on the floor beneath. "What are you doing here?"

His blue eyes softened at the sound of her voice, as if he too hadn't believed that she was really there until that moment. "Keeping my skills sharp, you know how it is. Just a little target practice."

She smirked, a warmth spreading through her – something she hadn't felt in a long while. Not since those days she'd chased that rogue agent across the great plains. Of course Garrus had been beside her at the time, it was reassuring to see him in one piece after so long a time.

"You okay?" She breathed, running a hand through her hair.

"Been better, but it sure is good to see a friendly face."

She shook her head, remembered her ruined hat in her hands. She pulled it up and showed him. "You shot me." She frowned.

"...No harm done." He breezed. Maybe it was to her fortune that he'd been tired from the days he'd been fighting, the one time he didn't align his shot correctly. Good thing she was shorter than most of his targets and he'd only hit her hat.

"You're buying me new hat."

"We get out of this alive, and I'll buy you anything you want."

Shepard heard Miranda and Zaeed approach from behind, she turned briefly and then back to Garrus. " So how'd you manage to piss off every gang in town?"

"It wasn't easy. I really had to work at it. I am amazed that they teamed up to fight me. They must really hate me."

Shepard closed the distance between Garrus and herself, standing beside him as Miranda crossed her arms and approached them,"we can't just sit here and wait for them to take us out."

Shepard nodded at her and looked up to her old friend, "So any idea how we get out of here?"

"Wait for their defences to crack, then we take our chances? It's not a perfect plan, but it's a plan." Shepard nodded back at him confirming his plan as she saw that same old sparkle light up his bright eyes, "Just like old times, Shepard."

* * *

Hiding behind whatever they could they shot at anyone who dared enter the fort. Shepard kept her team in cover downstairs while Garrus kept doing what he did best, sniping as many as he could on the bridge.

However now they were really throwing everyone at the fort. They really wanted Garrus dead. Shepard wouldn't allow that, no matter what,_ she couldn't let them harm him._

The door was almost totally knocked down and Shepard's team was almost out of ammo and hope as they were backing up towards the stairs.

"You're dead Archangel!" A voice screamed from the doorway.

Suspicions grew and grew as instead of advancing on Shepard and her team the bounty hunters seemed to scramble for an escape.

"This can't be good." She gasped, standing to see if Garrus still stood. She watched on as he approached the inner side of fort's balcony. _He was alive, that was all that mattered._

First the light of the blaze hit it, then the sound blasted her ears.

Hitting the floor amongst the rubble of wood and stone. Flames crawled everywhere.

Slowly Shepard struggled to her feet, she saw the black hair and white clothing of Miranda beside her. Shaking her, Miranda eventually stirred. "Get up." She ordered.

Miranda, tarnished in black ash shakily got to her feet. She quickly found Zaeed and pulled him up.

"What the goddamn was that?" Zaeed's husky voice shouted as he felt the blood pour out from the cuts on his head.

"Looks like they ran out of patience." Miranda hissed, "dynamite I'd guess."

Shepard darted around the crumbled remains of the fort, feeling her heart pounding. The balcony had collapsed first, they'd planted the explosives right under him.

"Garrus!" Her voice was faint, the smoke choking her. "Garrus!"

A cough sounded nearby, blood spread out beneath the wooden debris. She ran over, yanking off the remains of the fort to finally reveal her old friend. She pulled him out, blood dripping down one side of his face. "Garrus, you can't..." Shepard turned to the two members of her team, "Give me some damn help!"

* * *

After the attack they'd managed to drag Garrus to a unused cart and pulled their way out of Omega and away to the plains.

Hours had crawled by while Miranda patched Garrus up with what little supplies she had available.

"I'm sorry, I did everything I could."

Shepard hung her head, her own wounds covering her body. She sat below the cart they'd stolen, head resting against the wooden frame.

Miranda's pitying eyes turned away from Shepard as she walked over to the camp-fire Zaeed had made and sat down beside the warmth.

Heart heavy she approached the cart and saw Garrus sat up, legs stretched out before him. With half his face bandaged he glanced up as Shepard sat beside him.

"So how's it look?"

"Handsome as ever."

He chuckled and instantly regretted it, "don't make me laugh, my face is barely holding together as it is." He looked over to her, both sharing in a single stolen stare. "You know, some women find scars attractive."

She chuckled back to him and gave him a knowing stare. He cocked his head to one side and rested the back of his head against the cart. "So Shepard, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Shepard sighed heavily, closing her eyes and bowing her head. "There have been attacks on some small villages, no survivors, everyone's just gone." She turned to Garrus, a frown deepening on her brow. "I'm going to build a posse and ride out to take on whoever is responsible."

"You never do things half way, do you?" He replied, thinking over Shepard's plan solemnly for a moment.

"So, what do you say?" She asked, "want to ride with me? I'm not a Sheriff any more, but I've got a mission and I could do with having you on my team again."

"Shepard please." Garrus' low voice hummed, "I'm right behind you."


End file.
